The Merge Program
by dropsintheoceann
Summary: San Fransokyo University and the San Fransokyo Institue of Technology have just announced a merge program, and Mariane is required to interview students from both schools for their views on the merge. However, one particular student she must interview is a rather... charismatic young genius.


Chapter 1

Mariane sat outside Professor Dillingham's office trying to remain calm. She moved her boot back and forth underneath her chair. This would be her first major assignment...at least she hoped it would be. She quickly ran back their conversation during her journalism class.

"Mariane, would you please come to my office after your final class? I have something I would like to discuss with you." Professor Dillingham smiled from behind her glasses. "I think you'll enjoy this assignment."

"Yes, Ma'am. I will!"

Mariane stared out the wide glass windows letting her thoughts wander. _I wonder if I'll get to cover some off campus news for once! Maybe, I'll get to intern at the San Fransokyo News! If that happens, then I can make news contacts, contacts that can help launch my journalism career later...Maybe I can even…_

"Mariane?"

Mariane sat up startled. "Oh! Yes, Professor Dillingham? I'm here! Ready to go!" She grabbed her knapsack off the floor and hurried into the Professor's office.

She plopped down into a chair facing Professor Dillingham's desk. She bit down on her lip to keep herself from chattering away on nothing important as was her normal habit. _Keep calm. Remember don't seem too excited… I mean after all it could be nothing. Sit still. Don't talk. Just...wait._

She could feel her foot tapping under her chair and forced herself to make it quit.

Professor Dillingham sat down across from her and smiled at her over her glasses.

"Relax Mariane. There's nothing to be nervous about."

"Oh! I'm not nervous… I'm just- I mean… I'm just kinda excited...that's all." She let her words trail away. _So much for her plan on not chattering._

Professor Dillingham chuckled and looked down at some papers on her desk. "I see. Well, you have due cause to be excited." She looked up over her glasses and met Mariane's gaze.

"You're a bright and enthusiastic student, and you've been receiving top marks in your classes."

Mariane shifted again trying her best to stay calm. She could feel her heart rate pick up and could barely focus on Professor Dillingham's words. She bit down harder on her lip.

"...and as it stands we are looking for two students to intern at San Fransokyo News."

Mariane stilled at the news. _An intern position...with San Fransokyo News! I can't believe it._

"Your columns for the school newspaper haven't gone unnoticed. We've decided to assign our top three journalism students three major news articles for the SFU Gazette." Professor Dillingham paused and looked pointedly at Mariane. "You are one of the top three Miss Ler."

Mariane could feel herself practically drop dead in her seat. _This. is. Crazy!_ She stared back at Professor Dillingham in complete shock.

"I can't- I mean… real- I mean. Thank you so much, Professor Dillingham. I appreciate this opportunity, very much!"

Professor Dillingham smiled and nodded. "You're welcome, Mariane, but it was really your work and dedication." She reached, picked up a file from her desk and handed it to Mariane. "Here are the notes and list of interviews for your assignment. Look it over and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask."

Mariane took the file and glanced through it. Her assignment was to cover the school's new merging program of SFU and SFIT. She was to interview students from both campuses and their views on the merge.

It sounded simple enough but she knew better than to write it off as easy. No, this had to be one of the best articles she'd written in her school year, in her life!

Mariane swallowed and held the file close. "I think it looks clear enough, Ma'am, I mean Professor. I'll get right on this." She stood up and leaned across to shake Professor Dillingham's hand.

"Thank you so much, again, Professor Dillingham! I'll try my best not to disappoint."

Professor Dillingham, smiled and shook Mariane's hand.

"I'm sure you'll do the school- _schools_ , proud. Have fun." She winked at Mariane from behind her glasses.

"Mariane grinned and nodded. "Oh, I will! Thank you!" She was about to turn to leave when she stopped short. "Oh, is that all? May I go now?"

Professor Dillingham nodded. "You're dismissed. Go on, get out of here and start working on that article." She let out a low chuckle.

Mariane grinned, said one more thank you, then was out the door. Once she was outside the office and a few steps down the hall she let out an excited squeal and half ran half skipped her way down the hall. _She finally had it! Her chance to make it as an intern, her chance for real journalism, her one chance in a lifetime!_

Mariane stood at the front desk of SFIT. _She was as mad as the march hare! How could she forget to call to schedule her interview!_ On one hand she had remembered to call every other student...but still this wouldn't look good if this came out that she'd missed a student. She inwardly kicked herself.

"Yes? How may I help you?" The desk clerk asked in a very matter of fact tone.

"Hi! I'm Mariane Ler. I was supposed to schedule a meeting with Tadashi Hamada for an interview. I'm writing an article for the SFU Gazette on the new merging program between SFU and SFIT. Tadashi Hamada was on my list, and I need to find out where he's at right now."

"Did you schedule a certain time and place to meet with him?"

"Um...well, no. Somehow I overlooked his contact number and forgot the schedule one with him." Mariane could feel her face begin to flush with embarrassment but made herself stand tall. She refused to let this fluster her. _Stand your ground. This was an honest mistake. They should be willing to work with you._ "If you need proof of who I am…" She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her ID. "Here is my student ID, and I also just finished an interview with Miss Drew Summers. She can confirm why I'm here."

The desk clerk took the idea and glanced it over. "Hmm…"

"Oh, and here is my assignment folder if you'd like to look through it." Mariane handed her the file and the clerk thumbed through the files.

"Well, this is a bit unordinary but I'll see if I can pull up his class schedule."

"Oh, thank you so much! I really appreciate this!"

Mariane stood back trying to wait patiently while the desk clerk pulled up the necessary files. She glanced around the wide room. _Nice spring green walls. The color palette in the room was nice…_

"It says he's in the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab. Do you know where that is on campus?"

"Yes, I think I do, it's that big building to the right of the tan building when you first drive in right?"

"Correct. He should be in their working in one of the workshops."

"Great! Thank you so much."

"My pleasure."

Mariane grabbed her files and ID from the clerk and crammed them back into her bag. She needed to hurry before another class began.

She found the robotics building easy enough but wasn't expecting the inside to be booming with such life. Students all over were testing out new equipment, building, tinkering, and hurrying to and fro.

She blinked and froze, trying to figure out where to go next. She scanned the room hoping to see Tadashi but no such luck. She went to the nearest students and asked if they knew where he was they pointed down a hallway. Third private workshop down the hall on the right.

Mariane nodded and headed down the hall. She spotted the door and paused for a moment to collect her necessary papers. _Why had she crammed them into her bag._

She started walking toward the door while trying to pull her papers out when it came bursting open hitting her square in the head. Two things happened then, her papers which she had succeeded in grasping went flying from her hands, she made a grab for one which was interrupted by the same door ramming into her knee. Next thing she knew she was on the floor papers scatter around her looking up at her interviewee.

Tadashi gasped as he looked down. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" He said, helping her up. "Wait- no I'm not, I don't apologize to crazy fangirls or members of the FBI!"

Mariane glanced up in shock. "Wait, what?"

"Well, I just assumed that since you had all those papers, you were here to interview me, no? Well you tell the FBI I'm not saying a word!" He scowled.

Mariane stared dumbfounded. "Uh, well, you're right on the first count, but seriously? You saw papers and your first thought was that I'm from the FBI?" She raised her eyebrows and gave him a questioning stare. "What? You have a major top secret science experiment in there or somethin'?"

Tadashi narrowed his eyes, his suspicion growing stronger by the minute. "No comment!"

Mariane wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh, cry because her knee still hurt, or if she should be insulted, or proud of the fact she looked like an FBI agent? _This is weird. Okay, come on Mariane get yourself together and tell him who you are!_

"I'm sorry, I should start over. I'm Mariane Ler. I _am_ here to interview you but not for the FBI." Her eyes sparkled at that comment. "I'm here on behalf of the SFU Gazette. For the interview about the new merging program." She paused. "Didn't someone tell you about the article?"

"In fact, they did, but I've been trying to forget about it." He rolled his eyes, fighting back a smile.

"Trying to forget about it!" Mariane could feel a bit of indignant anger coming over her. She wrinkled her nose trying not to show her anger and bent to pick up her scattered papers. "Well, if that's the case, consider the interview over. It's not like you'd want the whole student body to hear your opinions." _Which you probably voice to everyone anyway.  
_

" _Relax_ , Miss Reporter, ma'am." Tadashi smirked charismatically at the girl, who looked to be more than furious. "I was only joking, I'd love for my opinions to be heard by my fellow students."

Mariane kept picking up her papers, trying hard not to let her temper get the better of her. _Come on, Mariane, pull it together. Just smile and do what reporters do, get the needed information._ She straightened and forced a smile. "Okay, then, may we begin the interview?"

"Absolutely." Outwardly Tadashi was smiling, but inside he was thinking, _Man, this girl's tense!_

Mariane inwardly kicked herself. She was making this awkward and all because she was mad. _Mariane, cool it._ She took a deep breath and mentally said a quick prayer for mental strength.

"I'm sorry, I exploded a bit. It's been a hectic day. I meant to call ahead and say I was coming and there was a mix up on my end, anyway, I apologize." She stuck out her hand for a handshake. "I'm Mariane Ler, It's nice to meet you."

He also stuck his hand out and accepted Mariane's handshake. "I'd like to apologize as well. I was too quick to jump to conclusions back there…" He put his hand on the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

 _Not to mention slamming me with a door._ She thought but didn't say. Instead another thought came to mind and she chuckled. "It's alright... but why the FBI? _Do_ you have a top secret project or something?" She asked half teasing half sincerely wondering.

"If I _did_ have a top-secret project, it'd probably just be escaping from that creep from Wonderland." He narrowed his eyes again.

Mariane's face paled. "W-wonderland?" She cleared her throat. "Who might that be?"

"The freakishly annoying daughter of the Queen of Hearts' cousin." Tadashi sighed.

Mariane wanted to sit down but forced herself to remain standing. "Oh, okay." She gestured to his workshop. "Do you want to have your interview in there or somewhere else?"

"Anywhere's fine with me." He shrugged. _As long as_ she _doesn't find us._

"Do you mind if we go outside, where it's uh, quieter?" She asked glancing back at the noisy lab. Secretly just needing some fresh air.

 _Are you kidding me?! I'm so vulnerable to Ally's attack now!_ Tadashi screamed in his head. "Sure, I guess." He replied, trying to sound relaxed.

"Great." Mariane turned on her heels and hurried for the door. Wonderland was gone! At least, that was what she'd been told all her life _. I need to talk to Mom and Dad…_ She reached the doors and almost bolted through them but paused to see if Tadashi was still behind her.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Oh, sorry, I- never mind." She shook her head flustered and pushed the door open. Once outside she quickly scanned the area for a place to sit. She spotted a bench near the shrubbery and made a beeline towards it.

"Let me dig out my notebook…" She said while rummaging through her knapsack. She glanced up while doing so. "What are you majoring in Tadashi?"

"Mostly robotics, but I'm taking chemistry as well."

"That's impressive." She finally pulled out her pencil and notebook. She flipped to her questions, mentally debating where to start. She reached up and adjusted her fedora then went straight to business. "I read online that this is your freshman year of college is that correct?"

He laughed, slightly shocked. "That's correct, but what could you possibly have searched up to find out that I'm a freshman?"

"Considering the fact that you're the youngest college student to enroll since your father it wasn't hard to find." She glanced back down at her notes. "Since your family has had history with the school what is your take on the new school merging between SFIT and SFU?"

 _This got creepy fast. Who's posting all this information about me online?_ Tadashi thought. "Well, I think it's an excellent way of providing students from both schools with opportunities to… collaborate more through extracurricular activities and such."

Mariane hurried through the interview quicker than she normally would have. She knew she was sounding slightly cold, but couldn't stop thinking about the girl from Wonderland. _He was probably teasing… probably just a nickname… or something._ She needed to end this so she could get back to her dorm to call home. After writing down Tadashi's final answer she grinned. "Welp, that's the last of 'em."

He beamed. "Awesome." _YES! I can go home and hide from Ally now! Hallelujah, praise the Lord!_

"Thank you so much, again, for taking the time for this interview." She started packing up her notes. "By the way, Do you know if, um the girl you mentioned earlier is around? I'd like to talk with her too, if I can."

"She's probably around, but I guarantee that you'll regret wanting to meet her after about five to ten seconds."

"I'll take my chances. Do you know where she might be at the moment?"

"Probably disturbing the peace at my grandaunt Cass's cafe. _As usual."_

"Oh, not on campus then…" Mariane sighed. "Oh well, I need to get this typed up as soon as possible, so I'd better not go searching."

Tadashi sighed. "I should get home. It was great meeting you, by the way." He smiled.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you too." She stood and shook his hand again. "See you around the new activities." She smiled and started backing up towards the street, gave a final way then started for the bus stop.

"See you." His voice trailed off, as did his wave.


End file.
